


Cute Flowers

by TynxCann



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flowers, Fluffy, Kageyama Being Cute, flower king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TynxCann/pseuds/TynxCann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is surprised when Hinata calls him "cute" after piling flowers all over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a long time ago for tobioweek but forgot to post it and completely forgot about it until today. I'll just post this here because it's freaking adorable and I love Kageyama and Kageyama in flowers and flower crowns is even cuter.

Cute isn’t the word he’d use to describe himself in such a situation but when Hinata just blurted the word out and Nishinoya and Tanaka looked at him wide eyed then he couldn’t help but believe so and blush while averting his eyes.

The barbecue the team and basically all other teams have been waiting for so long had finally died down. The teams were currently mingling together on the field of the gym, the teachers were having their own little chat near the gym and others such as Kuroo and Bokuto were causing chaos to whichever small group they decided to include themselves in.

Karasuno was farthest from the group, sitting atop the hill with a few here and there missing. Simply enjoying the breeze and the beautiful sky and looking at Kageyama like he just grew a third arm because Hinata had just piled flowers on top of his head in an orderly fashion that resembled a flower crown. Which lead Kageyama to his current situation of Hinata blurting out the word “cute” without thinking, others looking at him weirdly, and Tsukishima snickering on the sideline with Kageyama wishing a hole would just open up and suck him in.

 

“Wow king, it oddly suits you,” begins Tsukishima. Kageyama snaps his head at him and growls, trying to intimidate him into silence, but it didn’t faze Tsukishima at all. “Look’s like we’ll have to call you the flower king now.”

“Flower king?!” shouts Hinata a little too loud that it snaps Tanaka and Nishinoya out of their trance. “So can you control flowers then?”

Tsukishima goes into a laughing fit and Kageyama has a great urge to just shove that styrofoam plate Tsukishima is holding down his throat. Hinata is second on his hit list but such thoughts are interrupted when more flower of different colors are arranged around the crown of his head once again by Hinata.

Kageyama fumes and stops him from placing a lily near his ear. “Idiot Hinata what do you think you’re doing?!” He yells with a voice far too high that it attracts eyes from other schools.

“Since you’re the Flower King we have to make you look like one,” he says nonchalantly as he sticks a lavender colored flower into the neck of Kageyama’s shirt.

Kageyama just feels like shriveling up into a ball and dying of embarrassment. He knew Hinata took things literally sometimes but this is just too much.

The stems of the flower stuck in his neck had begin to poke his collar causing him some itchiness while he felt that the crown on his head begun to take shape into an actual hat considering flowers were beginning to fall down the side and front of his as if a cloud of petals had formed only above him and was showering him with an array of colors.

To be frank Kageyama felt too out of place, a bit ticked off, but also a little bit happy with the amount of attention he was being paid.

He wouldn’t dare admit it but when Hinata had blurted out that he was cute he felt his heartbeat quicken just a bit the palm of his hands get too hot that he had to unclench his fists. “Cute” wasn’t the word you’d use to describe an almost six foot tall male with a face that could kill. Usually the adjectives used to describe him would consist of “scary”, “frightening”, and even “monster” on rare occasions when he ran into small children and tried giving them a smile, but “cute” was far off.

It was odd but pleasant at the same time and hearing him get called such a thing made him struggle to keep a smile from forming on his face. Of course he wouldn’t dare tell his teammates out  loud and would opt to keeping this his own little secret while still pretending to hate how Hinata had found the tiniest flower possible and placed it on his shoulder with a small “boop” noise.

For now it was just okay.

Of course that is until Hinata had taken out his cellphone which immediately changed the mood of things.

“Hinata what do you think you’re doing?!” yelled Kageyama.

“Ugh, stop moving Kageyama you’re ruining my masterpiece!” shrieked Hinata in reply.

“Who said you could take pictures!”

By now the ruckus has brought on an entourage of people which really wasn’t helping Kageyama at all.

“Hey, hey what’s going on he-” Daichi tried stopping the ruckus but he couldn’t finish his sentence when he saw Kageyama covered in flowers. He immediately signaled to Sugawara to come who also had the same reaction before bursting out into a smile and also getting out his phone.

Bokuto and Kuroo had decided to come see what the ruckus was as well and could only make small jokes or occasionally something akin to a pun as they took in Kageyama’s flowery form.

Tsukishima didn’t make things better by once again saying “Flower King,” causing some to burst out laughing.

Kageyama was sure that he now wanted to hide for all eternity. The deed was done, photos have been taken of him and there was no way he could erase all these people’s memories. He would forever be known as the Flower King by everyone especially those who didn’t know his name and now refer to him as Flower King since they don’t know what else to call him.

All Kageyama really hopes for is that Hinata doesn’t post that pic anywhere but he can’t help but think that when Sugawara showed him one of the pictures he took he did look a little bit cute. Yeah, maybe a little, but it’s not like he would say so out loud, or the fact that after that incident he indeed did buy himself a flower crown.

 **  
** But no one has to know.


End file.
